


Wingman Diving on the Friend Grenade

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Top Draco Malfoy, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco supposes there are worse things than getting stuck babysitting Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman Diving on the Friend Grenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Lovely shiftylinguini! You, my dear, are such a treasure! Not only are you a wonderfully talented artist, but your enthusiasm adds some much warmth to fandom. You leave some of the best comments, and you draw me James/Teddy things, which is really all a girl can ask for. Basically you are lovely, and I hope you have an amazing, fabulous birthday! Here's some smut to celebrate! ;)
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Please, Draco?" Blaise begged. His pretty brown eyes wide and cajoling.

"But it's _Potter_." Draco could hear the slight whine in his voice, but Blaise really was asking too much of him.

"He's actually looking pretty fit these days, you know."

"So why don't you go after him then?"

Blaise flashed him a devilish smile, and Draco was reluctantly charmed. "Because his dear friend Ginevra is looking even fitter."

Draco groaned.

"Come on, Draco! I think I might have a chance with her tonight, but I'm not going to get anywhere with Potter hovering over her shoulder. You don't need to fuck him, just keep him occupied for awhile."

Draco sighed. The problem was that Draco did want to fuck Potter—rather a lot. Potter was indeed looking fit, a fact Draco had become well aware of over the past few months. He had seen Potter out at the clubs with his sinfully tight trousers and surprisingly suggestive grin. Despite his best efforts, Draco couldn't help but watch Potter as he worked the room. It was hard not to notice that, more often than not, Potter went home with tall, lithe, blonds. Of course, Draco usually found a pretty boy with messy dark hair for himself, so he was hardly one to talk.

"Fine."

With a strange mixture of anticipation and foreboding, Draco followed Blaise over to Potter's booth. Ginny looked up as they approached, and her smile was pleased and full of promise as her eyes slid down Blaise's body. Draco stifled a sigh. It would appear his friend _did_ have a shot tonight, which meant he was duty bound to keep Potter occupied. He turned his gaze to Potter and was startled to see a slow, knowing grin spread across his face. It was just as suggestive as Ginny's smile, but far dirtier, the quirk of his lips promising all kinds of filthy, filthy things. Draco's heart pounded as he raised his eyebrows in return. Potter's grin deepened. 

Realising he could put it off no longer, Draco slid into the booth next to Potter.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise," Potter murmured, his voice just barely audible over the din of the pub. 

"My presence was requested." Draco's gaze flicked to the other side of the table, where Blaise and Ginny had already fallen deep into intimate conversation. 

"Ah, so you're here to keep the friend company?" Potter paused and gave Draco a thorough once over, his gaze burning a path down Draco's throat and chest. "And here I was thinking it was the other way around." Potter's voice was low and rough, liked he'd been...well, like he'd just had his throat fucked. Draco couldn't get the image out of his head, his cock sliding between those plush lips. 

"Thinking?"

Potter took a long draught of his beer, finishing off the last dregs and exposing the delectable curve of his throat. He licked the foam from his lips, pink tongue licking away flecks of white. Draco couldn't breathe.

Potter grinned again and stared him straight in the eye. "Hoping."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Oh?"

"I've seen you around. Wondered."

"Wondered what exactly?" 

From the corner of his eye, Draco noticed Blaise and Ginny slip out onto the dance floor, but he didn't let himself get distracted. He was too captivated by Potter and desperate to know what it was exactly that Potter had wondered about.

"Wondered if your cock is as big as you act like it is. If you're as good a fuck as those boys at the club say you are."

Draco smirked even as his pulse raced. "I can't see why they'd have any reason to lie."

Harry smirked back. "No, neither can I. But some things you just need to find out for yourself."

"Hoping to experience it first hand?" Draco's rubbed his sweaty palms against his trousers, hoping Potter wouldn't notice his nerves. 

"I've got a place out in the country. It's quiet."

It was a terrible idea. Draco wanted Potter, more than he'd wanted anybody in a long time—maybe ever. Which was why this would surely end in disaster. Draco couldn't stay objective when it came to Potter. He knew that deep down, he wanted more than just a one-off with Potter, but it had been clear these past few years that Potter didn't do relationships. Draco would just be setting himself up for heartbreak.

"Lead the way," he said, gesturing towards the pub's entrance. Who was Draco kidding? There was no way he was turning down the chance to have sex with Potter. He may never have the opportunity again.

They slid out of the booth, Potter shrugging on his jacket with a sinuously graceful roll of his shoulders. Draco caught Blaise's eye and looked meaningfully towards the door. Blaise gave him an annoyingly knowing smile, and Draco flipped him off as he followed Potter into the night air. 

Potter pulled him into the shadows. Draco went eagerly. 

He pressed Potter against the rough bricks and brought their lips together, wanting to take back some of the control that he'd felt slipping through his fingers the moment he'd slid into the booth. Potter's mouth opened easily, kissing back with skill and enthusiasm. The air was cold, but Potter's body was a warm and welcoming line of heat all along his front. He tasted like beer and smelled like spiced pine, the scent thankfully overwhelming the alley's natural odor of stale alcohol, smoke, and piss.

"We fucking in this alley, or did you want to head back to mine?"

Draco wasn't sure how Potter managed to think in full sentences, let alone speak. It had only been a kiss, but already Draco's senses felt completely overwhelmed by Potter. He vowed that, by the end of the night, Potter would be rendered just as incoherent. 

"Yours. Definitely." If he only got one chance to fuck Potter, Draco wasn't going to waste in in a filthy alley.

Potter pulled him in close again, and with an uncomfortable twist, they appeared in a tastefully decorated—if dark—living room. A moment later, the lamps flared, filling the cosy room with a warm, hazy glow. In front of Draco was a wall of windows facing out onto a small yard that faded into darkness. Draco could just make out a line of trees in the blackness, making up what appeared to be a dense forest. 

"You do like your solitude, don't you Potter?"

Potter shrugged. "Nobody's managed to bother me here, and civilisation is just a Floo call away if I want it."

Draco nodded, feeling awkward standing in the middle of Potter's living room. Potter seemed overcome with the same sudden bout of nerves. He fidgeted under Draco's gaze, and the action filled Draco with a new confidence. Draco wasn't the only one who felt off-balance.

"So tell me, Potter," he murmured crowding Potter closer to the wall of glass, "What is it that you want from me, exactly?"

Potter quirked a brow. "I thought that would've been obvious."

"Maybe." Draco pressed closer, until Potter's back hit the window. He cupped a hand over Potter's cock, massaging it to full hardness. "It's certainly obvious how eager you are."

Potter huffed a laugh, his breath hot on Draco's lips. He raised his thigh to brush against Draco's erection. "I'm not the only one."

No, he wasn't. Salazar, Potter was infuriating. Sexy. His green eyes sparkled mischievously from behind his round glasses, his lips still a biten red from their earlier kisses, and his hair an unfairly attractive mess of inky strands. Fuck, Draco wanted him.

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh?" Potter inquired politely. Mockingly.

Draco growled and whispered a spell that left Potter completely naked. Potter yelped and glared at Draco as his bare back pressed against the cool glass. 

Draco grinned. "Yes. I'm going to fuck you right here against your window. Good thing you don't have any neighbors to scandalise."

Potter let out some kind of incoherent moan, and Draco felt vindicated when Potter hurried to turn around. He widened his stance and arched his back. Draco rocked his trouser-clad groin against the tempting curve of Potter's arse, imagining he could feel the cloth snag and catch on Potter's fluttering rim.

"Fuck, Malfoy, hurry up."

Draco ripped open his trousers and conjured up some lube. Lust and anticipation built in his gut, infusing every moment with an inescapable sense of urgency. 

"I'm assuming you've done this before?" Draco had seen Potter with various men over the past several months, but he didn't know what went on once they left the club...not for sure. The last thing he wanted to do was slow down, but if Potter usually only took advantage of hands and mouths, then Draco should probably change his approach.

Potter rolled his eyes, the action barely visible in the reflection of the windows. "I'm no virgin. Don't pretend you haven't seen me at the clubs, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "Alright then," he replied as he swiped lube over Potter's hole, "How do you like it?"

He slid a finger inside, surprised and pleased by the tightness that gripped him. 

"Just one finger, to get me wet. I like—I like to feel it."

Draco's stomach flipped, and he hastily removed his finger to slick his cock. "And after that? How do you like being fucked?"

He pressed the head of his cock to Potter's glistening hole, teasing it for a moment before he began to push slowly inside. Potter moaned, a deep, guttural thing that Draco swore he could feel reverberating out through his prick. 

" _Fuck_. God, yeah, like that," Potter panted, the glass fogging in front of his face. His hands were braced in front of him, and Draco could already see smudges and marks on the previously pristine window. 

Potter's arse was unbelievable, hot and so goddamn tight Draco wasn't sure his cock would survive it. He wondered if Potter usually topped, if that's why his arse felt so untouched. But Draco couldn't really be arsed to care, not when Potter was opening for him, slow and welcoming. Potter hitched his hips back to ease the process, wriggling and gyrating in an attempt to take Draco all the way in. What felt like an eternity later, Draco was finally buried to the hilt. He paused then, his body pressed all along Potter's back, his own breath close enough to the window to form the tiniest puff of condensation on the glass.

"Jesus. You really do have a big cock, don't you?" Harry breathed.

"Did you doubt it?"

"Guess not." Draco saw Harry's smile reflected in the window. "Wouldn't have taken you home with me if I thought you had a small prick."

Draco flexed his arse, driving himself just the tiniest bit deeper into Potter. Potter shuddered pleasingly. "So superficial," Draco scolded, "Don't you know it's not about size? It's all about how you use it."

"Do you know how to use it, Malfoy?"

Draco began to slide out slowly, letting Potter feel every slick inch of him. He paused with the tip inside and tightened his grip on Potter's hips. Draco waited.

After several long seconds, Potter squirmed. "Give it to me—"

Draco slammed back in, fucking the words right out of Potter's mouth. Potter moaned, but Draco didn't give him a chance to regain his voice. He started a deep, hard rhythm that had both of them panting and grunting. Potter's hands slid across the smooth glass as he pushed himself back into Draco's thrusts.

Already, Draco could feel his orgasm building. The gripping heat of Potter's arse, the spicy scent of him, his breathy moans, and the way his body arched and moved—trying to get more of Draco's cock—were all enough to send enough to send Draco's libido into overdrive. He fucked faster, unable and unwilling to halt the runaway train of his desire. 

It hadn't taken much to drive Potter to the edge, either. While Draco had been distracted by Potter's...everything, Potter had moved to brace himself with one arm against the glass. With his free hand, he was wanking himself in time to Draco's furious thrusts. Potter's hand was a blur, and Draco continued his rapid pace, not wanting to fall behind, unsure if they were in a race to see who could finish first or who could finish last. At this point, it was hard to care. As long as there were orgasms at the finish line, Draco would be more than satisfied.

Suddenly, Potter shuddered, going momentarily still before he let out a wavering moan, and come coated the glass in front of him. It was obscene, the thick white droplets on the window, overlaying the silent darkness of the night beyond. Draco had done that. He'd made Potter come, had fucked him until he'd climaxed all over his window.

The thought was enough to send Draco careening over the edge. He pressed deep, burying his cries into the nape of Potter's neck as his orgasm tore out of him. 

They stayed pressed together until their breathing synced and slowed, and the cold radiating out from the window became too much to bear. Sliding out of Potter was nearly as unbearable, but the pleasing trickle of his come leaking out of Potter's swollen rim was consolation enough.

There were splotches of lube and come on Draco's trousers, and his shirt was sticky with his and Potter's sweat. A sweep of his wand set him to rights though, and with an inquiring lift of his eyebrow, he cleaned Potter off as well.

Potter stared at him, his head cocked and his eyes unfathomable. Draco felt nervous again, though he couldn't explain why. He fully expected to be escorted out, now that the fucking was over. 

Instead of showing him the Floo, Potter cleared his throat. His cheeks were dusted pink as he murmured, "I've got food, if you're hungry. I'm always famished after a good shag."

"So you thought I was good, then?" Draco was aiming for cocky, but he suspected his question may have sounded far too genuine, because Harry smiled. A real smile, not the surface smiles they'd been trading earlier over clever banter.

"You were alright. Might need to do that again, though, just to be sure." He bent over and slid on his pants. "But first, I need food. Did you want to stay?" There was the faintest tremor of nervousness in Potter's voice. It sounded so different from the smooth and practised confidence of his earlier self.

Butterflies fluttered maddeningly in Draco's stomach. Maybe this meant something more to Potter, too. Maybe Draco could have more than just tonight.

"I could eat."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
